Ranger Life Gets Turned Upside Down
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Stephanie has a strange call that will change her life forever. Mild lanuage alert


Ranger's Life Gets Turned Upside Down

Written by: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

Stephanie is notified that she has a phone call on Line 2. They asked for her by name but refused to give their name.

"Hello, this is Stephanie Plum how may I help you."

"You don't know me but I am friends with Carlos Manoso. He does not know I am calling you but it is important to me to talk to you in person. I am in Trenton and it is a matter of life and death for me."

"What is your name?"

"Carlita. I have known Carlos since I was 4 and he was 6."

"What does this concern?"

"It is extremely private. Can we meet outside of RangeMan because I know all calls are monitored. Please, Ms. Plum! I beg of you to hear me out."

"Carlita, calm down. I realize you think this is important. But I do not leave the building without a bodyguard due to my being a bounty hunter."

"I don't want any one knowing what we talk about. I need to meet with you in private. This is very personal to me and to Carlos."

"Can you find Pat's Diner on Broad Street?"

"Yes."

"I will be there in 10 minutes. Get a table in the back and watch for a Blue Porsche."

"Thank you, Ms. Plum.

Stephanie was leery but something in Carlita's voice sounded truthful and very urgent. Stephanie walked out of the building and did not notify anyone where she was going. She knew how to disable her trackers. She turned them off which immediately notified control central something was wrong.

Stephanie drove to Pat's Diner.

She spotted a Cuban American woman sitting at the very back.

Stephanie approached her.

"Carlita?"

"Yes."

Stephanie sat down and the waitress recognized her. "Just coffee, Steph, or do you want to order something to eat?"

"No, just coffee right now, Josie. Maybe I will eat later."

"They know you by sight?"

"Josie and I went to school together."

"Ms. Plum..."

"Call me Steph or Stephanie, Please."

"Stephanie, my name is Carlita Manoso. I am Ranger's wife."

Stephanie had heard the Ranger married but never knew her name.

"What can I do for you? Why does this has to be so private."

"I will tell you in a minute. But first let me tell you that Carlos married me to give me insurance. I have been fighting breast cancer but I found out yesterday that the cancer is in both my brain and my bones. There is no way to survive either one."  
"Have you talked to Celia?"

"Yes, she has gotten me the best doctors available."

"How can I help?"

"Steph, I came to tell you that Carlos is miserable without you in his life. I know a little about how you two split up. But since I have lived with Carlos these 4 years he has went through many flashbacks. I know about Scrog. I know some of the close calls you, yourself, have had. I also know that Carlos blames himself for the break up. He talks in his sleep. I know he feels like he let you down by not opening up to you. Carlos once said "Babe, you were right. I need to forgive myself but without you in my life I don't know how."

"When did he say this?"

"Two nights ago. The night before I went to see the doctor."

"Does he know you are here?"

"No. Please don't tell him I came to see you." Carlita sounded very frightened.

"I promise, Carlita. We will keep this private. Why couldn't you talk to me at RangeMan?"

"Because there I run the risk somebody finding out and calling Carlos. I told him I needed time alone to absorb the diagnosis. He agreed but he would not agree with my spilling my feelings out to you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"When the cancer finally takes my life would you please go comfort him. He will need you more then. He still loves you with all his heart. He only married me to give me the insurance because my family is still so poor none of us has medical insurance. We have lived next door to his parent my whole life. I was like most girls and had a crush on Carlos my whole life. I remember when you used to come to RangeMan Miami and was I ever jealous! You are beautiful and I knew Carlos loved you by the look in his eyes and the smile on his face. Not to mention he always had to be touching you. How I wished he felt that way about me. He went to my father with the proposal of helping me get the cancer help I needed and my father agreed to let me marry him. I thought I could make him love me if I pampered him enough. While he occasionally allows for sexual contact I can tell there is no love behind his actions. That hurts my feelings and I don't ask for it often."

"I am sorry, Carlita. I still do love Carlos. I have also regretted our fight also. This explains why Carlos never pays Trenton a visit like he does the other offices."

"Stephanie, you know how people say you can die of a broken heart?"

"Yes."

"Carlos has a broken heart. If you are not near him he is only half a man. He knows that but because of our vows he will never leave me."

"How can I help you? We will deal with Carlos later."

"I only have a brother who lives clear out in Wyoming. I could talk to Celia but she is so busy. I have no one who I can trust to discuss my fears with. My girlfriend Jeanie listens but she refuses to give any advice. I don't want to burden Carlos with my fears because most of them turn out to be wrong anyway."

Stephanie wrote her cellphone number on a napkin.

"Call me any time day or night. I will gladly talk to you. I will help any way I can. How long did they give you?"

"One to two months. They will start hospice care real soon."

"Carlita, call me even in the middle of the night if you have to. If you are scared call, if you are in pain you can't handle call me."

"Thank you, Stephanie. I see why my husband can not forget you. Please help him too!"

"I promise you I will be there at the end and I also promise I will give Carlos a shoulder to lean on. The rest will be up to him."

"Carlos is a good man. He did not have to marry me to help my family out. He did it out of kindness. Carlos makes sure I want for nothing."

"He was that way with me too."

"Stephanie, I came here planning to hate you for having my husband's heart. But as soon as I heard your voice on the phone I knew I couldn't hate you. You are the most caring person I know and I know that is part of the reason Carlos can't let you go."

"Carlita, I have no ill feelings towards you either. We both love the same man and there is nothing wrong with how either of us feels for Carlos. I was as guilty as he was. It take two to make a fight and I am the one who started the argument in the first place. All because I wanted more than he felt comfortable giving."

"I realize he has a section closed off from everyone including himself. Carlos, will always have a split personality. The mercenary and the man who he, himself, is afraid to get to know after all these years."

Stephanie chuckled. "Carlita, you sure hit that nail on the nail head! He has spent so many years perfecting that No Nonsense Bad Ass Attitude he doesn't even know who the other Carlos is any more. If it doesn't fit into the the Scary Don't Mess With Me Attitude he doesn't want anything to do with that Carlos. "

"You are right. He is afraid of rejection if he shows that softer side."

"I could never get him to understand that when a man is "soft" around the woman he loves it is a turn on and makes him more lovable."

"Heaven forbid Carlos ever think he was soft on anything."

They both laughed. Yeah, they both knew the same man.

"Carlita, I need to get back before they send the posse after me. I left the building without a bodyguard. Totally against Carlos' rules."

Carlita laughed at her.

"Stephanie, thank you for not getting mad at my request."

"I will do anything and everything to help you out. We have a couple men capable of flying the Corporate Jet so just call and I can be there in no time."

"Not sure how I would explain that to Carlos but the time may come that I will make that call."

"Thank you, Carlita, for letting me know what you are going through. I will do my best to carry out your wishes. But you realize Carlos may have other ideas?"

"Yes, he still surprises me after all this time. Just know that if he does want a relationship with you that you have my blessing. I will write a letter when I get home and put it in my safe until it is close to that time for me to leave."

"Why not give it to John Kincaid, the attorney, so he can personally give it to Carlos in case you can't."

"Good idea. Oh, I almost forgot. We had a prenup and in case of my death before his my family's house will be paid off by Carlos. That was the payment for allowing me to marry him."

"I will see to it that is honored when the time comes."

"You are a sweetheart. Thank you. I can go home and rest now."

"Just let Sophia take care of you. You know I believe Carlos will move you to a safe house because he will not allow hospice access to the building everyday."

"We talked about that. I think it is time for us to use that house. Time will fly by and things would only upset the guys."

"Carlita, you too have a caring heart. The men will be devastated when you are gone. Especially, Sammy. He adores you."

"How do you know that?"

"Hector is our computer specialist and he talks to Sammy every day."

"Strange. You know more what goes on in Miami than I do."

"Not really, Our guys just love to gossip. You would think they were a bunch of old hens cackling among themselves. I just eavesdrop!"

"Thank you again and I will let you know when I get back to Miami."

"You are welcome, I hope we become real close friends before it is your time to leave. I have enjoyed meeting you."

"Stephanie, I just thought of something. I am not jealous knowing Carlos loves you and not me. Ours was a marriage of convenience but the love he has for you is the deep soul needing kind of love. I only wished some man loved me as deeply as Carlos does you."

"Thank you for telling me because given the right circumstances I would have never went near him again."

"You would have broken his heart twice. I don't think he would have survived it a second time."

Stephanie hugged Carlita.

"Friends til the end!"

"Sisters to the end!"

"Have a safe trip home, Sis."

A second hug and Stephanie and Carlita walked out of the diner. Carlita saw Stephanie's Porsche.

"That is almost as gorgeous as your eyes."

"A gift from Carlos in better days."

"He is generous that is for sure."

"Safe trip. Call when you land and before you get picked up so he won't know we are talking."

""OK. I will let you know when they move me to the safe house."

"I will be waiting."

Carlita watches Stephanie drive away. Carlita drives to the airport and books a flight for Miami. 

Carlita calls her friend, Jeanie, to pick her up.

Jeanie lets her out at RangeMan.

"Carlita, are you going to be alright?"

"No. But I will be safe here."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. I love you Jeanie."

"Love you, too, Carlita."

Carlita went up to the penthouse and Ranger must have been in his office. Carlita unpacked and started a load of laundry.

Carlita started supper an it was almost an hour before Carlos came upstairs.

"I am surprised you are home so soon."

"I have decided not to fight any longer. It will only prolong my suffering. Carlos, I will need hospice real soon and I don't think you will allow them access every day. What do you suggest?"

"I have been thinking about that too. I think we should use safe house #4. It is the closest to the office."

"You don't have to go with me. You always have a bodyguard for me so he can keep you informed if necessary."

"Carlita, my men would not respect me if I do it your way. I will stay with you until the end and make sure everything is done humanly possible to keep you comfortable."

"Alright, Carlos. I wanted to give you an out."

"Carlita, I made a pact with your father and I will keep my end of the bargain."

"Your supper is on the table. I am not hungry. I need to go see Chad for my weekly shot of vitamins and minerals."

"Call him and have him bring it to you."

"Alright."

Carlita makes the call and Chad said he would bring it right up.

Chad Meadows brings up the shot but he also notices a tension between Carlos and Carlita. Something is off.

Chad issued the shot and left them alone.

When bedtime arrived Carlos went to take a shower.

Carlita dressed in pajamas and climbed into bed.

Ranger came to bed in sleeper shorts.

Carlita hoped he would want to hold her but he turned away from her and went to sleep.

TWO WEEKS LATER:

Carlita and Carlos moved into safe house #4. It was not as spacious as some of the other houses but it was supposed to be a short term stay type house.

Carlos had one of his sisters as the cook and had one of his men at the house as her bodyguard.

Hospice was providing nurses around the clock.

Carlos grew more distant and even the men who came and went noticed the changes in him.

It was just after midnight and Carlita was in a room all by herself.

Carlita called Stephanie.

"Stephanie, it is Carlita. Sorry to wake you but I am scared."

"Scared of what Carlita?"

"I think Carlos hates me now."

"Did he say that?"

"No but he won't come anywhere near me. He won't talk to me either."

"Maybe he is at a lost of words to say. He never was a good communicator."

" He could let me know he is sorry."

"He is sorry he couldn't help you more than he has."

"There is nothing he could have done than what he has already done."

"Stephanie, I am hurting so bad and the morphine doesn't even touch the pain."

"What can I do to help you?"

"Can you come here, please."

"Carlos wouldn't like that."

"I will tell him this is for me not him. Please, Stephanie my time is real short I need you."

"I will be there in two hours."

"Stephanie... (the words trail off)

There is noise in the room and Stephanie hears Carlos' voice speaking to Carlita.

Carlos picks up the phone

"Who is this?"

"You forgot my voice already?"

"Babe?"

"Yes."

"Why did you call Carlita?"

"Check her phone history...she called me!"

"Why?"

"It is a long story but Carlita just asked me to come there. She said she needed me. Will you stop me if I come?"

"Not if that is what she wants."

"Carlos, will my being there upset you?"

"It will be awkward but if this is what Carlita wants then I won't object."

"I will be there in 2 hours."

"Babe, I will have a vehicle at the airport."

"What happened to Carlita just now?"

"She was talking then she passed out. The nurses are working on her. They are thinking she sugar plummeted. They give her some glucose in her IV and she is coming around."

"Carlos, are you mad that Carlita and I are friends."

"No. Surprised because I did not you two had ever spoken."

"You aren't the only one who can keep secrets Mr. Manoso."

"Evidently not. I will see you when you get here."

"Are you sure it is alright with you?"

"Yes. I am fine with it."

"See you in two hours, Carlos."

TWO HOURS LATER:

The jet lands at Miami International Airport. The pilot taxis the plane to a hanger where the plane is normally housed.

There was a black SUV waiting on Stephanie and Ranger was standing by it.

Stephanie's bags are unloaded.

Ranger holds the rear passenger door open for her.

Stephanie gets in.

Ranger walks around the SUV and tells the driver to go to Safe House #4.

"Babe, why were you talking to my wife?"

"Like I told you she called me."

"For one, when did you first have contact with my wife?"

"You need to ask Carlita to explain. I promised her I would not discuss our meeting with anyone. She knew you would be mad at her for it."

"I am not mad...just trying to understand why she needed to talk to you of all people."

"You will have to talk to her. I refuse to give up a confidence."

"Will you have a place to stay or will you need me to provide one?"

"You can provide one or if someone will take me to the nearest motel I will get my own room."

"You can stay at the house. There are two wings so you will be safe and still have your privacy."

"Ranger, why do I get the impression you are mad at me?"

"I am not mad. I am concerned since I did not know you two knew each other. Who else is she friends with I don't know about?"

"If you think she is cheating I am here to tell you she has not and will not cheat on you. She is very much in love with you and has been since she was 4 years old."

"That must have been some discussion you two had."

"It was very eye opening. "

"Whose side are you on, Babe."

"Neither. I am here as a friend to both parties. My reason for being here is to help a new friend face the end of her life with as much dignity as I can provide."

"Why did you decide to be her friend?"

"One reason is she is a human being who has just been told her life is ending. She asked for friendship and I could not in good conscience deny her that request."

"I still do not know why she went all the way to Trenton to talk to a stranger?"

"I will not give up her confidence. You need to talk to your wife, Ranger."

They arrived at the house.

The driver took Stephanie's bags to her assigned room.

Ranger showed Stephanie the layout of the house and where she could find Carlita's room.

Stephanie walked into Carlita's room.

"Stephanie."

"How are you doing, Carlita?"

"Better now. This is Darlene my home health nurse."

"Hello, Darlene. I am Stephanie Plum, a friend of Carlita's that was on the phone with her when she passed out."

"Hello, Miss Plum."

"Call me Stephanie. How is she?"

"Better. She had a chemo treatment and it caused her sugar to plummet. Once the glucose was replaced she snapped out of it."

"How can I help you, Carlita?"

"Just talk to me. I need someone to listen to my feelings and let me know which of them is legitimate and which is the medicine talking."

"Carlita, Ranger...sorry Carlos wants to know why we met. I refused to tell him because I promised you I wouldn't."

"Thank you. Let me sort some things out in my mind and then I think the three of us needs to talk to each other."

"I just wanted you to know that he has no clue you overheard him talking in his sleep or he would have dropped a hint about it. He didn't mention it at all."

"Sit down please."

Stephanie sat next to the bed.

"Stephanie my time is very short. They told me one to two months. But I know my body better than they do."

"I hate to ask, Carlita, but how long do you think?"

"Days! No more than three or four days."

"I am so sorry, Carlita."

"I am glad you came. He is going to need you now more than ever."

"Will you tell him the truth of why I am here, PLEASE? He loves you enough to give you the treatments he deserves to know why I am involved from you not me. Definitely not me after you are gone. It would taint any relationship we might be able to forge after you are gone. I don't want him harboring any ill feelings for you or putting roadblocks in our road either."

"I will tell him. Would you be mad if I told him in front of you? I am afraid if I tell him alone I will chicken out."

"I will gladly be here to help you."

"What if you tell him and he still doesn't want to rekindle a relationship with me? Will that upset you?"

"No because I know that I have done everything in my power to make him happy. He is satisfied with me as a wife but his heart is and has only been in love with you for years. No woman will ever take your place. My last gift to him is to try to restore your relationship with each other."

"This is a precious gift, Carlita. Not many women would even talk to a woman that she knows her husband loves more than his own wife."

"But see my marriage was only out of convenience for him not out of love. I knew that from day one. But I never knew who he was in love with until 2 days before the doctor's appointment. I didn't want to leave without you knowing that so that when I am gone you can decide if you want to comfort him with my approval or to decide to walk away."

"Carlita, you are one special woman in my book. I just wished you could have experienced that type of love for yourself."

"Stephanie, the love of my life has always been Carlos. But he has never and would never love me as deeply as I love him. But the last 4 years with him has been heaven for me. I couldn't ask for more and I haven't been happier in my whole life."

"You rest. I will go talk to Ran..Carlos."

"Stephanie, why do you always call him Ranger?"

"Because in Trenton that is what the guys call him and so does the police force."

"Here he is known as Carlos because most people around remember him and his family. So it was normal for him to be called Carlos."

"Then I should call him Carlos?"

"Stephanie. Think about it. How romantic does it sound to be called Ranger? Do you honestly think that is a physical turn on? Doesn't Ranger remind you of Smokey the Bear? Tell me that is romantic?"

Stephanie chuckled at her remark but the words began to sink in. Who wants to make love to a bear in a Ranger hat?

"I see your point. I will try hard to remember to call him Carlos from now on."

"I am going to take a nap. When is my next nurse due to arrive? It should be on a card on the nightstand."

"You have three hours."

"I will take a nap."

"I will be close by just send someone to get me if you need me."

"Thanks, Stephanie."

"You are more than welcome, Carlita."

Stephanie left the room and went to the kitchen area.

"Babe, what is going on?"

"Carlita, will tell you after her next nurse arrives."

"How did you manage to get involved?"

"Carlita came to talk to me. She told me about her cancer and she knew we had known each other before. She wanted me to know the truth from her not the gossip mill."

"You know something I don't ...don't you?"

"Yes, Ran..Carlos."

"Why did you change my name?"

"I promised Carlita to try to call you Carlos here as that is how everyone else addresses you"

"Why won't you tell me what you know?"

"That was told to me in confidence. Carlita will tell you shortly the reason behind our friendship."

"You do consider her a friend?"

"Yes, I do. I also know that she loves you with all her heart. You of all people should no how it feels to love with only part of your heart. But Carlita has been in love with you since she was 4 years old. She jumped at the chance you gave her because it was the only way she could have your love until the cancer took her."

"Babe, I did this as a favor to her family. I do care about Carlita. She is a gentle soul. She has made a good wife for people to see. Carlita has been very caring towards me. She never told me she ever spoke to you."

"Carlos, she had a live or death decision to make. She came to me because I knew you and she knew her decision would cause pain what ever she decided. Please wait until she talks to you to ask me any more questions. This will be her final loving action and I don't want to take anything away from her."

"Caring as always, Babe."

"Sure doesn't feel like it."

"All I see is you are as honorable as I remember you to be."

"I have always tried to keep my word. I gave Carlita my word."

"I won't push you any further."

Carlos turned and went to his office.

Carlos' Point of View:

"Why would Carlita go to Stephanie in the first place?"

"What could Carlita know that needed Stephanie's advice on since they did not even know each other?"

"Why does Stephanie being here bother me?"

"I am glad to see her but yet I wished she wasn't here."

Three hours later:

Stephanie is sitting by Carlita's bedside.

"Carlita are you alright?"

"I am tired. But go get Carlos and let me get this over with, Please Stephanie."

Stephanie knocked on Carlos' door.

"Enter."

"Carlos, Carlita would like to talk to you."

"I will be right there."

Stephanie goes back to sit beside Carlita.

The nurse helps to prop Carlita into a sitting position.

Carlos enters the room.

He sits on the bed beside her.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Carlos, I have been keeping a secret from you."

"Why Carlita?"

"This is hard for me to tell you to your face. I have loved you since I was 4 years old. When you offered my father the chance to get treatments I jumped at the chance because I thought if I loved you and pampered you that you would love me too."

"I have always cared Carlita."

"Caring and loving is not the same thing, Carlos."

"Go on."

"Carlos, two nights before I went to see the doctor you were having a nightmare. You were talking in your sleep."

"What did I say that upset you so much?"

"Your words were: "Babe, you were so right I need to forgive myself but I don't know how." That is when I learned that you still loved someone named Babe. Thanks to your own search engines I found out about who you loved back them. To anyone else "Babe" is a sign of endearment. So to me this means you still love her and have never stopped. You have been only half a man without Stephanie in your life. You could never learn to love me because you have never been "out of love" with Stephanie. I went to talk to her and I told her that you were still in love with her. I asked her to comfort you after I leave. I left the rest up to Nature."

"Why, Carlita?"

"Because I love you with MY whole heart. You deserve the same thing in return. Maybe by my telling her she will forgive you. She told me she started the argument but it also takes two to break up. Then why can't it take both of you to put it back together? I am not jealous of her. She loved you and so do I. We both want what is best for you, Carlos."

"What if she didn't want to pick the relationship back up Carlita? You put her in an awkward situation."

"Carlos, if I felt that way I would have never given her my private phone number. But what Carlita is offering you is her gift of making your life whole again."

"But, Babe, we are not the same people any more."

"No we aren't. Isn't possible for us to be smarter than we were back then?"

"That is possible I suppose."

"That sounds like you don't want to try. I will leave since it is obvious you will not be accepting Carlita's final gift. All I can say to you is...I still love you and always will. Call me when you have decided to grow up and become a big boy and not some young punk like you spent your life trying to life down. Carlita, I will stay by your side until the end whether Mr. Goodie Two Shoes likes it or not because I just remembered what I told you in Trenton...I promised you I will be here until the end. I never break my word so Ranger will just have to deal with it. I do care about you, Carlita. I called you my sister when you left. Well, I am no quitter and a sister would stay by your side. This is where I want to be."

"Thank you, Stephanie. I honest thought if I told him the truth he would see the errors of his ways and chose to start a new relationship with you but guess I never thought he would be so hard headed!"

"Hard Headed?"

"Yes, husband of mine. Your heart broke in two when you two split and it has never healed. Maybe I should have been recording your sleep talk to play back so I could prove to you how often you tell yourself you love Stephanie. I have known almost since the day we married that she was the love of your life. I also told Stephanie that you would honor your vows to me. But I was trying to provide for YOU after I am gone. I want you to be happy and I know deep down you will never happy without Stephanie in your life. I am tired I want to go to sleep."  
"I appreciate what you tried to do Carlita but I honestly don't think I can ever love another woman again. I am too broken inside to be of use to any woman."

"Carlos, you are wrong. Broken hearts can be healed! Stephanie told you she loves you why are you turning down the love of your life to stay a loner? This will not fill the hole in your life that you have never gotten over?"

"Carlita, how would it look if I picked up with Stephanie right after you left? That would ruin your reputation."

"Carlos, no one said it had to be immediately! Gosh you are so dense! Let Stephanie help with the funeral and she will stay in the background. Stephanie is a compassionate woman and I trust her not to cause suspicions."

"I promise you, Carlita, that when something happens to you I will think about everything you have said. I can't promise you it will happen but I can promise you I will consider your wishes."

"In the top dresser drawer is a list of my ideas for my funeral. I don't want you spending lots of money on me. I want it simple. I would prefer a casket spray of yellow roses as they are my favorites. There is a garment bag hanging in the closet with the clothes I want to wear. The rest is up to you."

"You aren't going anywhere soon, my Carlita."

"Carlos, the end is really near I can already see across that River. I see my grandmother and grandfather waiting on me. I love you with everything I have but it has never been enough. "Sorry I failed as your wife. But I tried."

Carlos had tears in his eyes.

"Carlita, don't say those things. You have been a good wife. I am the one who failed you."

"You couldn't stop the cancer. You gave me everything possible for a peaceful crossing. You gave me four years of loving companionship and I life I would never had without you in it. You will save my parents by paying off their house. I can leave with a clear conscience. What you do with the rest of your life is on you not me. If I had my way I would have you ask Stephanie to forgive you and for you to acknowledge to her that you do still love her. But being you are such a stubborn male I now doubt that will happen. I need to go to sleep now. I will see you in the morning."

Stephanie started to leave.

"Stephanie, can you stay? I need to speak to you alone."

"Sure, Carlita."

Carlos left the two women alone.

"I am sorry. I thought for sure he would grab at the chance of being with you again. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like this."

"Carlita, it is fine. Sometimes we can offer gifts but like a horse you can not make him drink. Maybe later he will come to his senses. But I promise you I will try to keep a closer eye on him so he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Thank you. Can you stay until I fall asleep? For some reason I am afraid to be alone."

"I will stay here until you are asleep. Thank you for the chance to help you. It means a lot to me."

"Thank you for coming. Sorry I couldn't deliver your sweetheart back to you."

"We can't live other people's lives for them. It has to be their FREE choice not coerced to make it meaningful."

"I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Carlita.

The next morning:

Stephanie walked into Carlita's room.

Carlita was laying there peaceful like.

Took Stephanie about 2 minutes to realize Carlita was not breathing.

Stephanie opened the door.

"Darlene could you come here please."

Darlene had been in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee.

"What is it Stephanie?"

"Carlita is not breathing. I don't know CPR."

"Call 911 then get Carlos."

Stephanie called 911 and gave the address and requested an ambulance and told them the patient was not breathing."

Stephanie then all but ran to Carlos' office.

"Carlita is not breathing and I have called for the ambulance"

Carlos ran at a dead run to Carlita's room.

Darlene stopped CPR.

Carlos took over.

It took the ambulance less than 5 minutes to get to the house.

They gave her oxygen and tried to fibrillate her to no avail.

They headed to the hospital.

Carlos and Stephanie followed them.

Twenty minutes later Carlita was pronounced dead on arrival.

Carlos drove back to the house and went to get Carlita's directives.

They were simple.

She wanted a simple funeral at her church with no grave site rites.

She wanted only two visitation hours all on one day.

In lieu of flowers she wanted donations to be sent to the National Cancer Society.

Carlos made all the arrangements.

The viewing would be in two days and the burial plot was already paid for.

She would be buried next to her grandmother.

Stephanie stayed in the background so no one would get suspicious with her in the house with Carlos all by herself since Carlita's bodyguard was no longer needed.

The day of the funeral Stephanie didn't feel right sitting with the family up front so she sat in the back of the chapel.

The funeral was simple but elegant.

There were four people who gave eulogies for Carlita. Carlos was not one of them.

After the funeral there was a dinner spread in the church's annex.

Stephanie stepped outside to call Jim the pilot.

"Jim how soon can you be ready to fly me back to Trenton?"

"Only about an hour or so."

"Good have someone pick me up at Safe House #4, please."

"Sure thing, Miss Stephanie."

Stephanie had already packed her bag.

The buzzer let them know someone was at the gate.

The housekeeper let them in.

Stephanie met the SUV and left without saying good by to Carlos.

Carlos came out of his bedroom about 2 hours later and Stephanie was no where to be found.

Carlos called her phone.

"Where are you?"

"In the air on my way back to Trenton."

"You didn't say good bye."

"Why you never do when we talk on the phone. I just took a page out of your book."

Stephanie hung up on him and turned her phone clear off.

Stephanie arrived at Trenton Airport.

Stephanie was met by an SUV, which she suspected Jim had called for.

Hal was the driver.

"Are you alright?"

"As good as can be expected."

"Is Ranger alright?"

"No he is lost right now."

"That is to be expected since he just lost his wife."

"He hopefully will get it together some time soon."

"It had to be hard on you."

"I was the one to find her. Why am I always the one to find dead bodies?"

"I have no explanation for that but I know it happens to you the most."

They arrive at RangeMan's Trenton's Headquarters.

Stephanie goes straight to her office.

The men begin to file in trying to get information on what happened.

But none of them knew what Stephanie was going through. Nor did she let on.

Stephanie finished her day and went to her apartment.

Stephanie flopped on her bed fully clothed.

"Why am I not good enough for you, Carlos? I wasn't then and I guess I am still not worthy."

Stephanie fell asleep.

In the mean time Ranger was wide awake. He was thinking over the last conversation that he had with Carlita.

"Why is she pushing me back to Stephanie?"

"I haven't seen her in four years. No way would she take me back. Do I even want to try again with any woman? I don't think I am even interested in any woman right now."

He falls asleep and begins to dream.

He and Stephanie are at Point Pleasant and Stephanie is in her string bikini and oh she looks so good. Stephanie comes to him and sits on his lap. His body responds like it used to do. In his dream they make love on the beach. He heard a voice that told him. She loves you make your play. You hurt her feelings you better make it up to her. He drifted deeper into sleep and did not even hear his alarm go off. It was 9:30 am when he woke up on his own.

Ranger realized that he had overslept and got up and started his day.

Ranger called Sophia to pack up all of Carlita's things and have them delivered to her parents house.

Ranger next called his attorney to have him take care of paying off the mortgage on Carlita's parents house.

Ranger then drove to RangeMan Miami and went on with his daily routine as if nothing had happened.

He kept thinking of the good times with Stephanie but also kept shoving them to the back of his mind.

This became his routine and before he realized it six months had passed and he still had not spoken to Stephanie.

Ranger was still lost in his own world until his computer reminded him that tomorrow was Stephanie's birthday.

Ranger decided that he could not quit thinking about Stephanie so he would fly to Trenton and surprise her.

Ranger walked into the building for the first time in close to 5 ½ years.

The man at the lobby desk did not know him.

"Can I help you?"

"I would like to see Stephanie Plum please."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No I don't."

"I am sorry but Stephanie is on a leave of absence. I am not sure how long she will be gone."

"Then let me talk to Tank. Tell him Ranger is here."

"Yes sir. Sorry, sir I have never met you before. I will call Tank immediately."

"Tank, Ranger is here. He wanted to see Stephanie but she is on leave. He asked to speak to you."

"Send him up."

"Tank said to go on up. I am sure you know how to find him."

"Yes, I do. What is your name?"

"Randy."

"Thank you, Randy."

Ranger went to the elevator and rode to the 5th floor.

Tank met him at the doors.

"What brings you back here?"

"Today is Stephanie's birthday and I wanted to apologize to her."

"Stephanie took a leave of absence but she wouldn't say where she was going or how long she would be gone."

"Any special reason for the leave?"

"Man, are you that damn stupid? The girl is in love with you! She was always in tears after coming back after Carlita's funeral. She refused to tell us what happened but she was a shattered woman. I don't believe it is because Carlita died. I think you did something to destroy her. Man, how could you have been so cruel? You will be lucky if every man here doesn't want a piece of your ass on the mats!"

"I didn't do anything."

"Maybe that IS the problem. You had a chance to fix it and refused to make the effort."

"You have no idea where she is?"

"No, go check with Hector. If he doesn't know then you more than likely will not find her. She is an expert at hiding people as well as finding them."

Ranger went down to Hector's office.

He knocks.

"Come in."

"Hector, do you know where Stephanie is?"

"If I did I wouldn't tell you of all people."

"It is her birthday. I want to apologize to her."

"So you can hurt her feelings some more?"

"No. I just need to find her."

"I know but I won't tell you. We love her too and being in Miami with you has destroyed her. I refuse to let you get anywhere near her if I can help it."

"I could fire you for those remarks."

"Try it buster! You will have this whole office in a riot. But remember you do not have controlling interest so you can be out voted. I still refuse to give her location to you."

Ranger turned and left Hector's office. Ranger went up to the penthouse and started searching for Stephanie.

Hector in the meantime called Stephanie on the phone.

"Ranger is here in Trenton looking for you."

"What does he want?"

"He came to celebrate your birthday."

"Sure he did! What does he really want?"

"He said to apologize to you."

"Sure Mr. I have no feelings wants to apologize! Don't tell him where I am, Hector, please?"

"I promise."

"Thank you for calling and warning me."

"Any time. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah eventually. Just take some more time I guess."

"Stephanie, you know our guys love you?"

"They are the only ones helping to keep my sanity."

"I just wanted you to know he is looking for you."

"Thanks, Hector."

Ranger had ran some searches and still no leads.

Ranger decided to drive to Point Pleasant and check out a couple of the safe houses the business had in that area.

On the third try he spotted a vehicle in the driveway. The house was supposed to be empty.

Ranger picked the lock and disarmed the alarm.

He walked through the house but no sign of Stephanie.

He pulled his gun and began a room to room search.

When he got to the master bedroom as soon as he opened the door he saw her sound asleep.

He was still in awe of her beauty.

He walked over to the bed.

He stripped down and climbed in bed with her.

He pulled her to him and she mumbled something but he couldn't understand what she said.

He kissed her hair.

"I love you, Babe."

No response.

Ranger kissed her behind her ear which was a sensitive spot for her.

Stephanie stirred.

"Wake up, Babe."

"Why, what time is it?"

"Time is not important. Please open your eyes."

"Batman?"

"Yes. I am here. Happy Birthday, my love."

It dawned on Stephanie that someone was in bed with her.

She bolted upright and turned to see who was in bed with her and how did they get in?

"Happy Birthday, Babe."

"Ranger!"

"I came to apologize to you. You led me on a wild goose chase but I found you."

"Why are you really here?"

"To tell you that I still love you and I want you back in my life."

"I thought you didn't want any more to do with me. That is what you said."

"I was still running from my own feelings. It finally dawned on me that Carlita was right. I am only half a man without you to love me. I want to be whole again. Please Babe I need YOU to make me a whole man again."

"I am afraid you will leave me again. I am crushed enough. I don't think I could handle losing you a third time."

"I promise you won't lose me this time. I need you to make my life worth living. Without you I am nothing more than a robot doing what it has been trained to do. I know you are suppose to give things to people on their birthday. But I am trying to take away all those hurt feelings and replace them with my undying love. You have always been the only love of my life."

"Who is asking? Ranger or Carlos?"

"This time it is Carlos who is asking and who is making you that promise."

Stephanie looks over at him.

"I have never stopped loving you, Carlos. But I am afraid you will change your mind."

"Never in a million years will I ever stop loving you."

Carlos kissed her and he felt her fears shatter around her.

Stephanie gave herself to him and he showed her how much he had missed her and when they both were spent they laid together in each others arms and just stared into each others eyes.

"Can you forgive me, Babe?"

"You know I can never stay mad at you. Yes, I forgive you. But you need to forgive me too."

"For what?"

"I started that petty fight. All I wanted was your attention and you were distracted."

"I will admit I am guilty of that. I am sorry. From now on YOU are my main focus even before work."

"YOU will be my main focus. I want to make YOU happy. If YOU are happy then I will be happy too."

"I love you, Babe."

"I love you, Carlos."

All of that kissing led to a couple more rounds of loving. Neither one was complaining just yet. They might later when it came time to actually move about.

They spent the night in bed hugging, cuddling and making love.

The next morning Stephanie woke up and there was no one in bed with her.

She panicked and thought it was a dream.

Just then Carlos came into the room with two Boston Creme Rolls.

"Happy Belated Birthday, Babe."

"Oh, Carlos!"

"How about I make a new rule at the office?'

"What's that?"

"Boston Cream Rolls are allowed in your office only?"

"That is not fair to the guys."

"OK. Boston Cream Rolls are only allowed in the penthouse away from prying eyes?"

"That would mean I would have to be on 7 as well?"

"Unless you would prefer to live at the Bat Cave."

"You always said that was forever."

"I want you forever, Babe."

"I want you forever too, Carlos."

"I am so sorry I hurt you."

"I understand that we both were guilty. But I never stop loving you."

"I never stopped loving you but I did try to forget you. It was NOT possible. I could never go one day without thoughts of you. I did not know I was talking in my sleep."

"That is why Carlita called me about. She knew she was losing her life and that she would never have your love because I had it. She wanted you to be happy. She honestly loved you, Carlos."

"I realize that now. It still took me awhile to realize what kind of gift Carlita was giving me."

"She did it out of her own love for you. She wanted you to be whole. This was her way of showing you it was the last thing she could do for you."

"I see that now. I probably wasn't fair to her. I was too much in love with you to give her the love she needed."

"She told me she knew going in that you may not be able to love her as much as she loved you."

"She was a good woman. I don't regret making that deal."

"I don't either. They needed the help but also because of her love for you she gave you back to me with her blessing."

"Then I am glad she reached out to you. I was being a very stubborn man."

"Carlos, where do we go from here?"

"Babe, why don't we start over from square one. Let me take you back to Trenton. We will eat at Pat's Diner and we will decide from there how to handle the situation."

"Last time we never went out. It was almost like we were afraid to let people know how we felt about each other. Can this time we be open?"

"I like that idea. The time for secrets is over. I am in love with you and this time I am not afraid to say so."

"Carlos, hold me. I am shaking inside."

"Are you alright?"

"I think it is an adrenaline crash."

"Hang on, Babe, I am right here. I will hold you as long as you need me."

"Carlos, what will we tell the guys?"

"Darling, I will personally tell them I got my head out of my ass. It may mean some mat time but I deserve it."

"I don't want you hurt."

"Darling, that would mean you could play doctor?"

"What and take away from Bobby's job? Don't think he would like that."

"There are things you can go that he can't!"

Stephanie grinned at him.

"Hmm!"

Carlos leaned over and kissed her.

He took her hand and led her back to bed.

"I can't get enough of you."

"I feel the same way."

It was late afternoon before the lovers came up for air.

Carlos suggested that they go out to eat.

They found a nice restaurant and to any one looking at them would see a couple in love.

Carlos tried to always hold her hand except when they were eating.

They took a walk along the beach and Carlos had to have his arm around her waist. Maybe he was afraid this was a dream also.

Carlos and Stephanie went back to Trenton and Carlos called a daily meeting.

"I am here to inform you that I will me moving back to Trenton. As you can see Stephanie and I have decided to become an "item". Before any gossip gets started this was my wife's dying gift to me. I will not allow any negative thing said against her. As for me and Stephanie. We want the world to know we are together and proud of it. Anyone have a problem with these requests needs to see me. I will turn it over to Tank for your normal meeting.

Carlos sat down beside Stephanie and proceeded to kiss her in front of the men.

"When Boss learns to control himself we will get on with the meeting." Tank said.

The men laughed and Carlos just looked into Stephanie's eyes.

The men knew those looks but this time Carlos was not ashamed for them to see them or was he ashamed of his behavior towards Stephanie.

TWO MONTHS LATER:

Carlos was planning a 4th of July BBQ for the men.

Unbeknownst to the men it was about to turn into a wedding.

Ella was behind the scenes making it happen.

The day dawned clear and bright and when the men went to the roof they realized what has going on because there was an archway covered in flowers.

Louis told everyone to take a seat.

Ranger came out in his Armani suit along with Tank as the best man.

The music started and Stephanie appeared in beautiful beaded dress with a full skirt and

carrying a bouquet of orchids and roses.

Louis was acting as her father.

Ella was seated as Mother of the Bride.

The ceremony was brief and to the point.

Finally after all the years of running away from each other the two of them were joining their lives together.

The BBQ was a big success and everyone was happy.

After the BBQ Stephanie and Carlos left on their honeymoon.

Carlos took a detour.

"Where are we headed going this way?"

"I have unexpected stop to make."

Stephanie was shocked when Carlos turned into the grave yard.

Carlos stopped in front of the grave site and got out. He walked to Carlita's headstone and placed his old wedding ring on her headstone.

Stephanie walked up behind him and put her arm around his waist.

"Carlita, I am sorry if I made you miserable but thank you for loving me enough to bring Stephanie back into my life. From now own both her and I will celebrate your life since you made our lives happier and made me realize I needed to be whole. Now that Stephanie and I are married I will continue to work towards being the man you believed me to be. I did love you and I will continue to love you for the caring person you were. Thank you for loving me enough to find Stephanie again for me."

"Carlita, thank you for helping Carlos to return to me. I too understand your misery. But we are both happy now and we have you to thank for it. I love you, Sis."

Carlos pulled Stephanie close and looked in her eyes.

"You know I will love you forever don't you?"

"Yes. Let's make sure we don't disappoint Carlita and let's stay happy."

"I agree, Babe."

"You hear that Carlita? You did good even though you did not live to see it. Just know that you too are loved by both of us."

"Thank you, Carlita." Carlos said.

They left Stephanie's wedding bouquet in the flower urn on the headstone.

Carlos looked at Stephanie and asked "Are we ready for our Someday?"

"I think it is time for Someday."

Carlos kissed her.

"Let's get this life started!"

They went back to the car and drove off into the sunset headed for only a destination that Carlos knew of.

I will bet they both felt like they were flying. Carlos loves speedy cars but he also loves being in a plane so either way they are both so happy I doubt they will come to earth any time soon.

A/N: I realize this is a different angle but as with any story it depends on the happy ending and this time it works for those who are die-hard "Ranger gets the girl" fans. Hope you liked it.


End file.
